Destiel Hellhound AU
by Greennikeshirt
Summary: Set in AU after season 9 ending (SPOILERS) Cas and Dean have moved in together after Dean Proposed and Dean with his new Demon abilities, strange things have begun to happen, demons showing up at their door, Sammy's gone A-Wall again not knowing how to react to his brothers new "Life style," It was an average day in the Winchester-Novak house hold, when suddenly… the doorbell rings


Set in AU after season 9 ending (SPOILERS)

Cas and Dean have moved in together after Dean Proposed and Dean with his new Demon abilities, strange things have begun to happen, demons showing up at their door, Sammy's gone A-Wall again not knowing how to react to his brothers new "Life style," It was an average day in the Winchester-Novak house hold, when suddenly… the doorbell rings.

"Honey can you grab the door?"

Dean looks up from his new book Crowley got him, "How to Be a Demon."

" I got it last time,"

"No you didn't, trust me" Cas ran his fingers through Deans head, his hair was always really soft, he always asked Dean his secret but he never actually told him, he just gave him that wonderful wink and flashed his eyes. Its been hard for Cas, seeing Deans true face now that he is a demon, he loved his new fiance, but that doesn't mean it isn't difficult for the leader of heaven to love a demon, not to mention a man. for the first month it was nothing other then that he wanted to be dead, he kept telling Cas to take his angel blade….. and stab it right through his heart, Cas always told him "Dean I love you and couldn't do that to you, not now. not ever. you're the same man, just a different type of human." That went on for awhile, he eventually came to, it took a lot, but he's at least stable now.

Dean rose from his chair and kissed Cas on the cheek, "I love you," he looked into Cas's eyes and gave him that usual wink, Cas kissed him back and he walked to the door.

Dean began walking to the door of their small 2 bedroom apartment (the second being Sam's Room when he's in the area) Dean froze.

He looked at Cas and flashed his eyes. He raised his hand toward the couch and the First Blade flew to him from the under the cushions, he always kept it there just in case, he peered through through the peephole, he looked puzzled for a second, then hid the blade behind the door as a "just in case" measure.

Dean unlocked the door and opened it slowly, and down near the edge of the door, with beady black eyes and a small nose that is so cute it could make an angels heart tick.

"A Hellhound?" Dean reared back as the little guy leaped at into his arms, it began licking his face over and over, Dean started stumbling around as his laugh rang through the house, Cas looked to him and the pup, _what is going on?_

Deans phone began to ring in his back pocket, 666 flashed on the screen, Dean sat the little pup on the ground and looked back at Cas who still had a puzzled face on,

"Crowley, what do you want?"

"Hello to you to sunshine, I sent you a gift,"

"You gave us a Hellhound?" Dean said questioningly

"Think of it as an early wedding present, He's Very useful, not like other dogs, no training required,"

Dean took a pause and looked at Cas and put the phone to his chest for a second

"Crowley sent a gift"

Cas began to walk toward the dog pulling out his Angel Blade all the while

"Wait!"

"Im sure that you two have some talking to do," Crowley Sneered "I best be on my way, your brothers nearing my location as we speak, thanks for helping out your BFF."

The phone went dead as Dean raised his hand to Cas to stop him from nearing the small animal quivering in the corner.

"Cas wait, lets talk about this,"

"What's there to talk about, He's a Hellhound, their ruthless monsters,"

"Well So am I," Dean Hesitated "and you haven't ganked me yet"

Cas looked down, Lowering his Angel Blade and putting it back in his trenchcoat.

"He could be helpful, an invisible monster on a hunt, think about it for a minute."

"Dean, Crowley could have made this a trap, it could turn on us any minute!'

" It isn't, Trust me" Dean said mockingly.

"How do you know" Cas looked Dean in the eyes, with that piercing stare, _God my fiance can be a sarcastic ass sometimes_.

"Because I can read its mind, Crowley must have linked our thoughts, I can hear everything its thinking, and it can hear me."

Cas looked puzzled, this must be why Crossroads demons can call them without saying a word. that would explain a lot.

"Can we please keep him, he could be really helpful," he paused to look at the dog, it rose from where it was sitting and had walked over to Deans side. _I'm so close buddy, give it a minute_ Dean told the little Pup.

"Well you have a good point, it could be extremely helpful." Cas Weighed the Pros and Cons in his head, he didn't really have the best history with dogs they always gave him the stink eye when he walked through downtown. An idea popped into his head.

"What would Sam say?" Deans expression left his face, he had forgotten about Sam for just one second when this little pup had appeared, what would his brother say, all of the worst possibilities imaginable, he began to fall over, the tears falling down his face, Cas caught him and carried him over to the couch.

"Shhh, its all ok now D." Cas cradled his head against his chest, he immediately felt incredibly bad, he didn't mean to upset Dean, he just didn't really like dogs, he looked over at the Hellhound that was resting his head against Dean, _Maybe a dog wouldn't be that bad? _he didn't really think that, but he could at least try, he thought.

"He thinks I'm a monster Cas, A MONSTER," Dean finally knew what he made Sam feel like when the whole Ruby thing happened, like nothing

"He doesn't matter Dean, he's not here, I am, and I love you, Im sorry I brought it up," He hesitated for a moment "yes."

"What?" Dean's face lit up with excitement!

"You can keep him, I think I can adjust to having a canine around the house."

Dean kissed his face all over, he pulled his face off of Cas's and hugged him almost as hard as when he said "Yes!" a month ago. Cas pat Dean's back signaling that he was suffocating, he wiped the tears from his fiance's eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Dean," He looked at the dog which was giving him the stink eye "fine, I love you to," with that the dog ran over to him and he pet its soft belly gingerly ,_ I guess I could deal with this,_ or so he thought.


End file.
